


海に沈む翡翠

by ARASHI_K



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K
Summary: 鲁加×人男群P 双龙 调教有





	海に沈む翡翠

○  
燥热的夏日，烈阳高照的利姆萨·罗敏萨依然是人声鼎沸，往来的冒险者、商贩似乎丝毫没有被热浪影响到。  
邮差莫古力却是被太阳晒得无精打采，绒球都萎靡了。他放弃了容易拐骗……结识冒险者的广场，头重脚轻地飘到阴凉处休息。  
一个冒险者从他面前快步走过，卷起一阵凉风。莫古力有气无力地抬眼看了一眼这个有些莽撞的大个子，发现是个熟人——前两天他差点就能拐……让这个初出茅庐的鲁加成为一名光荣的邮递员，却被不知从哪里冒出来的人男战士阻止了。这么一想，莫古力更是郁郁不欢……  
“哇，有人吗！邮差莫古力晕倒了！”  
不知道是谁的喊声从身后传来，鲁加甚至没有分出一缕思绪去理解话中的含义，他只想快点赶到约定的地点去见导师。  
尽管相识不过三四天，连名字都还不知道，这个男人似一剂猛毒，侵入了鲁加的神经深处。仅仅是想到马上就要见面一起去狩猎，鲁加蓄满胡子的脸上就浮出了恋爱中的少女般的兴奋和忐忑。  
等他气喘吁吁跑到捕鱼者行会前的码头时，人男已经在那里了，他正将刚钓上来的鱼交给一旁的卢恩族。  
“这些就够了吗？啊，没事的，不麻烦，能帮到你就好……你来了啊？”  
人男直起身看向鲁加，边擦拭着汗珠，边将领口拉开扇着风。  
鲁加没有回话，他呆呆地看着人男脖颈上的汗珠顺着可可色的肌肤流进深处，只觉得海都的太阳晒得他血都要沸腾了。  
直到人男上前两步，透亮的眼睛撞进视线中，惊醒了蒸腾中的鲁加。  
又不是春天，我在胡思乱想些什么……

为了应对拉诺西亚的热浪，战士换上了耐热装备，大半个胸膛都袒露在外。深色肌肤吸收了热量，蒸出汗珠，细密的附着在胸口上，还泛出大片的潮红。太阳曝晒着战士的肌肤，也晒得鲁加心猿意马，理智渐渐蒸发。  
显然他这样的菜鸟一旦走神，在狩猎中必定会出岔子，他脚下一空，跌坐在地，心里想着不妙——人男抡着战斧从旁冲出，重重挥出一击，打飞了试图偷袭的地灵族。  
鲁加的视角里，战士挥斧的动作让他身体一侧的肌肉拉长，比起自己而言纤细的身体却爆发出言语无法表达的力量与美，汗珠挥洒下来，或许有几滴落在了脸上。人男逆着日射，烈日为他描上金边，他翡翠般的碧眼闪着光，嘴角噙着松了一口气的笑容，伸出手，“你没事吧？”  
哈罗妮在上，如果战神有转世，就应该是他这样了。鲁加也不知道自己是怎么了，心跳快得超乎寻常，思绪和目光紧紧缠绕着人男无法剥离。  
战士终于是注意到了鲁加的异样，尽管对方再三表示没有关系还可以继续，经验丰富的冒险者还是决定到此为止。

○  
鲁加有些沮丧。不光是因为自己丢人的表现致使两人相处时间大大缩短，还因为人男拒绝了他夜晚去喝一杯的邀约。  
黑发褐肌的男人身上还留着未褪去的红晕，摆出一副为难的表情：“不好意思啊，我今晚有事了。”  
也是，他这样名声远扬的冒险者，注定会有很多追求者……或许是前两日见到的娇小可爱的猫女，也有可能是那个东方来到古典敖龙族美人。鲁加完全没有意识到自己已经呷醋了。他的不快被熟人打断了，那是一个同样初出茅庐的鲁加。  
那个鲁加有些神秘兮兮地凑了过来，环顾周围一圈，确认没人注意到这边，才搂着状况外的鲁加，在他耳边轻声说，“今晚有个刺激的场，去吗。大哥说他今晚搞到了个新鲜极品货。”  
显然他的熟人不是什么正人君子，鲁加对那些声色犬马的淫靡聚会一向兴趣不大。但不知为何，人男裸露的肌肤附着汗珠的画面浮现在了他的脑中，看上去就很结实的胸肌和半截劲瘦的腰……鬼使神差的，他点了头。

○  
鲁加发誓，他的冒险者人生中从未有过这样的情况，让他浑身无法动弹，大脑一片空白。  
空气躁动着，周围都是一丝不挂的鲁加，还有被他们压在身下发出娇媚喘息的猫女。异性裸露的身躯并没有给这位处男带来任何冲击，他的目光定在了场地的中央，那也是聚会的中央。  
五六个肤色各异的鲁加团团围着一个身形小了一圈的男人。  
男人身上松垮地搭着几块已经难以看出原本形状的白色布片，应当就是最简单的白色背心和内裤，此时却衬得肉体格外色情。肿胀的乳头和性器顶起布料，被不知是什么的液体濡湿勾勒出形状，透露出一点嫣红。深色的肌肤上已经布上手印和点点白色精斑，浑身上下都透出难耐的粉。他脖颈上套着一个犬用项圈，链条的另一端被抓在一个鲁加的手里，而他的下身，此时正深深埋在人男体内。他一边拉扯着链条，让人男从喉咙里挤出破旧风箱般痛苦的呻吟，一边笑着一下一下撞进他后穴的深处。男人的嘴被另一个鲁加的性器堵住，腮帮被龟头顶出形状，无法吞咽的衍水从嘴角流下，沾染了一身。与口水一同泄出的还有呻吟声，一下一下，撞击着处男的耳膜。剩下的鲁加，用手指揉搓着他的乳粒，用性器摩擦着他的腋下，舔舐着他的脚趾，抠挖着被性器带出的媚红肠肉，将马眼流出的欲液涂抹在他挺翘的屁股上。  
尽管男人大半张脸都被黑色的布条蒙住，但从身形到他发出的声音，鲁加已经知道了这是谁。他无法想象，白日里万人敬爱的冒险者，为何会出现在这里——他就像一条发情的母狗，与鲁加们轮流交欢。  
同来的熟人以为他是看得入迷了，揶揄他道：“怎么样，没有来错吧，这就是老大新搞到的极品，听说挺难训的，下了好多药才变成现在这样……怎么样，你要试试吗？”

这位新人不知道自己是何时、怎么离开那处是非之地的。等他回过神来时，他已经靠着烙印在脑海中男人的模样撸了出来。他甚至幻想着触碰男人的手是自己的，掐着他敏感的乳头，撸动他的阴茎，舔舐他分泌的爱液，听他的娇喘，与他唇齿交接，掰开他修长的腿，将自己的精液射进他体内最深的地方……  
他知道这是错误的，但他无法忍耐。那个人说了，他是被下了药，人男一定是被骗了，他需要帮助……我……为什么我就……  
鲁加用纸将手上和下身的精液擦干净。  
他苦苦压抑着，却不能阻止嫉妒、色欲、愤怒、爱恋、愧疚、歉意在胸膛中交织着膨胀起来。  
负面情绪的发酵养育出黑色的花，将那些憧憬、敬仰、单纯的恋慕一并吞咽，结出恶果。  
他将用过的废纸随意丢弃，眼底里泛出冷光。  
为什么别人可以触碰他，玩弄他，我不可以？

○  
人男蜷缩在铁笼的一角。空气中飘着淡淡的臭味和绝望的抽泣声。铁笼被黑布所遮盖，一丝光线都透不进来。  
但这样也好，没有人能看到他现在这幅悲惨的模样。  
过量的媚药让他为了交欢丧失了尊严，药效褪去后，后穴被撕裂般的痛楚便反噬过来。疼痛对战士来说不算什么，但是被轮奸的屈辱感几乎要将原初之魂压碎。男人干呕着，强忍着，咬牙用手探向后穴，将残留在肠道中的精液抠挖出来。那些作呕的触觉似乎烙印在了他的肌肤上，随着手指的深入，敏感而又虚弱的身体被迫做出了诚实的反应。  
“唔……”男人一手抠挖着，一手狠狠地捂住嘴，将呻吟和作呕感咽回肚中。他第一次对自己的身体感受到力不从心，甚至有些愤怒，为什么，我会这样被性欲吞没。  
还好，他起码掌握了需要的情报……只要再过一天……  
不知为何，最近认识的鲁加新人的面孔倏地闪现在脑海中。他脸颊上飞着蓄着胡子也藏不住的红晕，眼光闪闪的看着自己。

○  
今晚是个没有月亮的黑夜。  
鲁加来到了淫乱聚会的地点——一艘即将驶向海上的商船。  
结伴而来的鲁加刚上船就找到了目标，他搂着衣着暴露的猫女拐进了杂物间，不一会儿便传出了粗哑和高亢交织的叫床。  
商船离开了港口，不安分的气息即刻融入大气弥散开来，到处都是裸露的男女，三三两两抱在一起发出放肆不收敛的呻吟。  
鲁加拒绝了有意贴上来寻欢的几个，未经人事的老实人在这样的气氛下，已经坦诚的勃起了，即使穿着宽松的裤子也能看到那令人血脉喷张的尺寸。他向人群密度大的地方挤去，不出所料的，在人最多的地方找到了目标。  
男人小臂和小腿被红色粗绳绑在一起，脸部贴着夹板，臀部高高翘起，迎接着身后壮汉的冲撞。他本应该的勃起的性器此时被贞操带绑着，涨得通红却无法顺利挺立，蜷成一团可怜的肉块垂在那里。  
“这婊子可真劲。”  
“是啊，这才第二天就已经能自己流水了。”  
“喂，你行不行啊，不行就换人了。”  
“就是，谁知道会不会被肏松，爽够了就换人。”  
被催促的那人显然正在兴头，他抓着臀肉把玩着，向中间挤压，蹭着露在外面的阴茎，他有些不悦，在屁股上抽了一记，“听到没，夹紧点，别被肏成松货了，这样我也好快点喂给你。”  
人男脸上依旧是黑色的绑带蒙住眼睛，一口银牙几乎要咬碎般紧合着不让呻吟声漏出。他的肌肉紧绷着，浑身发着抖，像是在压抑着什么。  
抑或只是爽的不能自已？  
他还是在这里，他到底有什么苦衷。  
难道没有其他办法了吗？  
鲁加握紧了拳头。  
可他现在，看上去，不是很享受吗？  
他就那么喜欢当婊子吗？

正在操弄他的人终于是要到了，大手掐住男人窄瘦的腰，将他整个人钉在阴茎上，低吼一声，射了进去。疲软的性器抽了出去，使用过度的后穴却无法合拢，随着急促的呼吸一张一翕，乳白的浊液掺杂着血丝顺着大腿流下，映着深色肌肤格外色情。  
“看啊，这狗尿了。”  
有人调笑的声音传出来，于是所有人都注意到了，男人勃起不能的性器依旧冲上了高潮，精液混着尿液从马眼流出来，淌了一地。  
人群的哄笑声口哨声引来了大人物。在一众赤身裸体交媾的男女当中，唯有他穿戴整齐，被面容姣好的猫女簇拥着。他在远处瞥了一眼，露出了得意的表情，朝身后的侍者扬了扬下巴，又搂着身旁的女人走了。  
气氛在紧绷之后又活跃了起来，尽管无数视线落在他身上，也没有人注意到跪爬在一摊污浊当中的男人有什么变化，除了鲁加。那个大人物出现的一瞬，那个英勇善战的冒险者身上爆发出的杀意几乎是要凝聚成实体。  
鲁加觉得他似乎知道了些什么，但他没来得及靠近，侍者就先行一步，解开了男人身上所有束缚，公事公办擦干净不知道多少人留下的体液，又套上了项圈，在抽动的小穴里塞上带着猫尾的肛塞。  
然后牵着人男向这里走了过来。  
男人狗一样的四肢并用，只是被操弄的瘫软的四肢不听使唤，浑身颤颤巍巍地，跌跌撞撞地爬来。不知是不是运动中肛塞能擦过他体内的敏感点，一起一伏间，还有喘息从他的口中漏出。  
男人来到了他面前，准确的来说是胯下。周围的人群也聚集了过来，准备享受新一轮的性事。男人低着头，于是有人强行扳着他的下巴迫使他抬头，一哄而上的人群挺着粗长的阴茎去蹭男人的脸，有些还没发泄过的已经忍不住，撸动着性器将精液喷洒到刚被擦拭干净的肌肤上。鲁加觉得自己硬的快要爆炸了，他看着人男合不拢的嘴，挺翘的阴茎，和浑身上下散发出被肏熟的气味，终于，愤怒的性欲压过了最后的理智与倾慕。  
他像周围的人一样，脱下裤子，将弹出来的阴茎送进了男人的嘴中。温热的口腔内壁紧紧包裹着性器，处男从未有过如此销魂的感受，他强忍着射精的冲动，又插进去了一点，直到男人的唇瓣碰到了根部的囊袋，龟头已经侵入喉咙深处顶开了食道。有人吹着口哨赞赏他的勇武，将跪坐的男人翻了个身，好去蹂躏他的乳头和肉棒。鲁加看到了男人脖子处，自己阴茎顶出的形状。  
强烈的视觉冲击，和自己正在操弄爱慕的人男的事实让他射了出来。但他仍然硬挺地拔了出来。周围的人便迫不及待，搅着精液又插了进去，一白一黑两个鲁加同时将性器捅了进去，发出餍足的叹息。  
等鲁加从射精后的不应期回过神来，人男已经被一个海盗模样的鲁加抱在怀里肏了起来。深肤色的男人被周围的旁观者提起来，摁下去，在怒张的紫色性器上动作着，破碎的呻吟哭喊刺激着鲁加的神经。  
他不由自主上前了一步。  
海盗瞥了他一眼，看着他已经勃起到紧贴小腹的阴茎，了然一笑，抱着人男躺倒下去，将两人交合之处暴露出来，这是怎样一副淫靡的绝景。被干的深红的穴口紧紧吸着布满青筋阴茎，每一下挺动都带来男人情动的啜泣和娇喘。被哭喊声驱动着，鲁加走了过去。  
他伸出手指，在男人嘴唇上划过，便被男人热切的含住舔湿，软热的小舌在指缝间滑动，将手指全部濡湿。敏感点被恶意顶住摩擦，人男发出近乎惨叫的呻吟。他绷直了脊背，像一展上好的弯弓，周围人看了也便知道，他又要到了，便有恶劣的人便紧紧攥住他的阴茎根部。  
“操，这婊子后面尿了。”海盗粗声粗气地说，他拔出性器的同时，大股肠液混着精液止不住涌了出来。他赶紧又捅了回去。  
人群又发出惊叹。  
“这可真是天赋异禀。”  
“天生做这事的料。”  
“我要有这尤物，肯定锁着他天天干，反正看他这样，喝精液就能养活。”  
污言秽语钻进鲁加的脑中，挑断了最后一根神经。他用沾湿的手指草草捅了两下男人含着阴茎的肛口，通过小缝将自己挤了进去。  
菊穴的褶皱被完全撑平，男人发出了痛呼，性器也疲软了下去。但没有人在意。鲁加从背后搂住男人，掐着他的乳头，用指甲刮擦着因为发情而张开的乳孔。人男身下的海盗被突然变得更紧的包裹刺激到了，他狠狠咬上人男的喉咙，身下加快了动作，和鲁加毫无章法撞得男人惊叫出声，然后射了进去。  
“啊……不要了……好撑……”  
人男被逼着用后面达到高潮，此时已经是完全神志不清，嘴中不自主地吐出呻吟叫床以外的字节。  
男人的后穴不知道已经经历了几次精液的浇灌，再加上他自己分泌的肠液，已经灌满了整个肠道，小腹都被射的鼓了起来。海盗抽身离开了，处男终于可以独享他的猎物了。他整个身体都压了上去，大手抚上男人的肚子，轻轻按压着。嫉妒愤怒诱使他在敬仰对象的耳边低语，“这么多精液，冒险者大人，你还负责帮助别人生孩子吗？您这样，生出来的孩子知道他的父亲是谁吗？”  
黑布之下，人男瞪圆了碧绿的眼睛，神志恢复了那么一瞬的清明。熟悉的声音让他如坠冰窟，他全身变得僵硬，羞耻重新燃了起来，但又被鲁加的顶弄驱散。起码他知道现在抱着自己的是谁了，背后传来的体温像是深渊中的那一缕蛛丝，给他慰藉。  
鲁加揉弄着男人凸起的小腹，继续如真正的恋人般耳鬓厮磨。“看啊，你已经怀上了。是谁的？这个正在掐弄你乳头的男人？还是这个吸着你肉棒的？”  
人男因为快感抽泣着“呜，都……都不是……啊，那里还要。”他甚至扭过头摸索着舔上鲁加的唇瓣，他近乎急切地想撬开那紧闭的嘴唇，甚至发出了小狗乞求的呜咽声。鲁加在一瞬的惊诧后，打开了唇齿，将男人温软的舌头放了进来，吸吮着，舔弄着。这倒是有点像恋人的样子，他自嘲的想，反客为主地侵入男人的口腔，舔着他被自己咬碎的口腔内壁，刺激舌下的软肉，让男人不住地闷哼。  
两人接吻的样子像极了爱侣间的亲热，但下半身的侵占又单纯的像野兽之间无关爱意的交配。鲁加无师自通找到了人男的弱点，龟头抵住软肉不停顶弄，手按压着男人因为撑起变薄而敏感的肚皮，压抑着快感咬牙说：“没事的，我也可以，当你孩子的父亲。”  
又有精液射了进来，冲刷着前列腺，即使是战士这样坚韧的肉体，负荷过重的肠道和肛口还是没能把持住，随着鲁加性器的脱离，几人或是十几人射进去的精液全都涌了出来，自己也被送上了高潮，射出了稀薄的精液。  
狂欢还在继续。  
他被架着，几个鲁加轮流捅进他下面的小嘴，逼迫他说出在干他的是谁。答对了，有人奖励性的摸两把他的性器，舔舐他肿胀到似乎要出奶的乳头，答错了，屁股上少不了被皮鞭抽两下，还有人插进他上面那张嘴，直到他濒临窒息的抽搐。  
前任处男鲁加，不过多久便被耳濡目染地教成了经验者。他以把尿的姿势抱着人男，让他靠着自己的胸膛，走动着，从下往上一下一下凿进战士的体内。人男将他含的很深，性器的形状在他的肚皮上一下一下若隐若现。  
“不要……太……要顶到胃了……”他听着男人虚弱的沙哑呻吟，毫不羞耻的接受旁人的揶揄赞赏。将人男钉在墙上，从后刺激着他的前列腺，禁锢住他的性器，玩弄乳头，舔舐凸起的脊柱骨节，听他的求饶，逼迫他叫老公……  
直到黎明。人男如同破碎的人偶般被丢弃在甲板上。他使用过度的小穴大张着，向外淌着精液。原本好看的可可色肌肤被精液、青紫色手印红色齿印盖满，几乎看不出原来颜色。胸肌被人揉捏的像女人的软胸一般，乳头被咬破，如成熟的莓果渗着成熟的汁液……  
太阳要升起来了。柔和的光线映入男人失去焦距的碧绿双眼。

○  
人来人往的海都从来不乏口口相传的奇闻异事，八卦小道，或是淫秽色情的故事。  
邮差莫古力在墙根处听完两个鲁加描述的一场“饕餮盛宴”，让他全身的绒毛都炸了起来。  
他急乎乎地飘走了，又听到那边黄杉队队员讨论着最近海上发现的一具浮尸，似乎是乌尔达哈一个有权有势的贵族，在背地里经营着人口买卖的生意。  
人间还真是不太平库啵。  
说起来最近怎么没有看到那个好骗的菜鸟和他讨厌的导师？


End file.
